Flashlight
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Un repentino fogonazo de luz me deslumbró. Emití un gemido molesto, tapándome la cara con las manos. Al dejar de sujetar las sogas, perdí el equilibrio. Sentía que el suelo me acabaría dando un doloroso abrazo. —¡BELLA! —gritó una voz masculina justo detrás de la brillante luz.


**Flashlight - Hailee Steinfeld, Dando la nota 2**

Me columpié lentamente, dejando que la brisa acariciara mis mejillas. Adoraba pasar el rato en el parque a esas horas de la noche. Durante el verano, el olor a hierba se intensificaba. El sonido de las cigarras eran una banda sonora agradable. Hacía el suficiente frío para hacerme llevar abrigo, pero, acostumbrada al gélido invierno de Forks, resultaba cálido. Merecía la pena estar en un lugar tan perdido solo para poder ver el cielo limpio, plagado de estrellas. Podía pasarme horas viéndolo.

Inspiré hondo, deleitándome con el perfume estival. Aumenté el impulso de mis piernas, haciendo ondear los cordones de mis zapatos y tentando a mi trenza a zafarse. El rechinar del asiento se unió a la música ambiente.

Un repentino fogonazo de luz me deslumbró. Emití un gemido molesto, tapándome la cara con las manos. Al dejar de sujetar las sogas, perdí el equilibrio. Sentía que el suelo me acabaría dando un doloroso abrazo.

—¡BELLA! —gritó una voz masculina justo detrás de la brillante luz.

Cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto. Escuché el arrastre de la tierra bajo mis pies, pero, en lugar de chocar contra el frío y duro suelo, me recibieron unos cálidos brazos. Aún así dolió. Ambos dejamos salir un quejido de dolor cuando mis dientes chocaron con su hombro. Me separé de él, sobándome la boca, adolorida. Me encontré de lleno con los cautivantes ojos verdes de Edward. Pese a que se restregaba el hombro con una gesto de malestar, los ojos le brillaban de diversión.

Estaba sentado de mala manera en el suelo, producto de la torpe caída. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero azul, ahora marrón debido a toda la tierra restregada en la tela, un mullido jersey verde y una chaqueta de cuero marrón. El cabello cobrizo parecía castaño en la oscuridad. Lo tenía totalmente revuelto, aunque eso no era a causa de la caída.

—¡Me has asustado! —exclamé fastidiada, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Yo? Tú me has asustado a mí. —refutó con una mueca divertida.

— No me habría resbalado si no fuera porque apareciste de repente. —me defendí.

— Sí, claro. Como si no tuvieras constantes problemas con la gravedad. —se burló.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamé con un mohín disgustado. —No soy tan torpe.

Edward enarcó una ceja, animado por mi pobre defensa.

—Idiota. —le insulté, pegándole un suave empujón.

Era consciente de que no iba a hacerle nada. Edward no era solo una cabeza más grande que yo, sino que triplicaba mi fuerza. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Edward cayó. Llevándome consigo, claro. Me tomó un segundo reconocer la situación. Estaba tendida sobre el cuerpo de Edward, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Iba a enderezarme, pero él me aprisionó con sus fuertes brazos. Sentí el movimiento de sus costillas al reírse bajo mi cuerpo. Le golpeé como pude en el pecho.

—¡Suéltame! —exigí, moviéndome inquietamente, buscando librarme de su presa.

—No. —sentenció, contento con el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan desconsiderado? Es verdad que nos conocíamos desde niños y que siempre me había tratado como una hermana pequeña por la diferencia de seis años, pero lo que se podía hacer con diez años no era lo mismo que con una adolescente de dieciséis, ¿verdad? Vale que él era un poco lento cuando se trataba de mi persona, pero... ¡Había un límite!

—Se te están pegando las malas manías de Emmett. —Gruñí.

—Es muy posible. —contestó, enterrando la nariz en mi trenza desecha.

—No soy un peluche, ¡suelta!

—No.

Su aroma me estaba mareando. Jabón y hierba fresca. Una curiosa combinación. Como siguiéramos así, acabaría haciendo alguna estupidez, como besarle o acabar bañándole en babas debido a mi penosa imaginación. Gimoteé angustiada. No podía decir que perspectiva era peor. Agradecí que la linterna hubiera quedado relegada en un segundo plano, a varios metros de nosotros. La penumbra me permitía esconder el poderoso sonrojo que estaba alterando mi cuello y mis mejillas ¡Hasta mis orejas estaban ardiendo!

— Eres tan suave y cálida. —Susurró contra mi oreja. Era un sonido aterciopelado y feliz. —Eres como una ovejita.

—¿A quién llamas oveja? —reclamé, girando mi rostro en su dirección.

Mala idea. Estábamos tan cerca que podíamos respirar el aire del otro y nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de rozarse. Lo más importante, teníamos una visión perfecta de la mirada del otro. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, debido a la sorpresa, pero no tardó en volver a su tranquila y enigmática expresión de siempre. Tan tranquila, tan infranqueable.

—En serio, deberías de dejar de hacer estas cosas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó perplejo.

—Estas cosas estaban bien cuando eramos críos, pero ahora... No podrás tener una novia en condiciones si sigues así conmigo.

—No necesito una chica que no confíe en mí lo suficiente como para respetar nuestra relación.—contestó, confiado.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gustaría que estuviera dándose arrumacos con otros chicos mientras está contigo?

Me miró fijamente, reflexionando su respuesta. Luego, sencillamente, sonrió de lado.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por estas cosas? Hace nada jugabas a las muñecas.

—¿En serio? ¿No crees que te has quedado un poco anclado en pasado abuelito?

Edward rió, jocoso, ante mi broma. Poco a poco, mi respiración se había ido normalizando. Me había acostumbrado a la cercanía. Pero un deseo prohibido estaba formándose en mi interior. Los labios de Edward parecían llamarme, aunque sabía que era una idiotez.

—Siempre serás una torpe y dulce niña. —Suspiró. Sus palabras fueron tan tristes como su mirada.

Eso terminó de encender la chispa que produciría todo el incendio. Para bien o para mal, no podía seguir siendo una niña ante sus ojos. Cerré la escasa distancia entre nosotros y junté nuestros labios. Eran suaves y tiernos. Edward emitió un gemido de sorpresa. Le acaricié con ternura, lentamente. Temía que, al acelerar las cosas, se percibiera mi nerviosismo. Edward se convirtió en una estatua de piedra a mi alrededor. Me alejé temerosa al no recibir respuesta. Entreabrí los ojos, encontrándome con la mirada fascinada y oscura de Edward. No tuve tiempo de pronunciar palabra. Cuando entreabrí los labios para pronunciar su nombre, su boca invadió la mía. Esta vez, la que gimió fui yo. Sorprendida, respondí a su contacto. Edward devoró mis labios con la fiereza de un león. No me daba tiempo a reaccionar, solo a dejarme llevar. Su sabor era dulce y refrescante. Estaba totalmente fascinada. Nos separamos cuando el aire se nos agotó. Juntamos nuestras frentes con la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué...? —cuestionamos los dos a la vez, sin entender muy bien que acabada de ocurrir.

Ambos nos encontrábamos desorientados, sin saber que decir. Poco a poco, la incredulidad empezó a hacer mella.

—Bella, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —cuestioné confundida. —Yo fui quien te besó primero.

—Sí, pero yo soy el adulto aquí. No debería...

—¿Adulto? ¡Date cuenta de una vez, Edward! Solo nos llevamos seis años, ¡no soy una niña!

Edward hizo el amago de enderezarse, pero se lo impedí. Volví a empujarle para recostarle en el suelo. Al pillarle con la guardia baja, pude conseguirlo. Me observó, totalmente anonadado.

—Te besé porque quería hacerlo. No quiero que sea algo para lamentar.

—Bella...—Susurró, acariciando mi rostro con dulzura. —Eres lo más preciado que tengo. Tengo que protegerte, incluso de mí mismo.

—¿Sabes que suenas como un locuelo enamorado?

Edward fijó su mirada en la mía, totalmente serio. Tardé un segundo en comprender.

—Tú... ¿Me quieres? —cuestioné, casi sin aire.

—Has tardado en darte cuenta, ¿no?— Contestó con una sonrisa triste.

Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, raudas, acompañadas de molestos hipidos.

—Bella, no llores. —suplicó, limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas. —Nuestra relación puede seguir como siempre, no te preocupes.

—¿Qué? —inquirí, totalmente pasmada. — ¡Eres tú el lento aquí! Llevo enamorada de ti desde que era una cría.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par. Ni siquiera pestañeaba. Mientras, yo no paraba de sollozar. De repente, ciñó mi cintura y me hizo girar, acabando yo en el suelo y Edward mirándome fijamente desde arriba. Del susto se me había cortado el llanto.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Has tardado en darte cuenta, ¿no?—repetí sus palabras con sarcasmo.

Edward suspiró. Parecía agotado. Limpió los restos de lágrimas que persistían en mis mejillas.

—Nunca más te haré llorar. Te lo prometo.

—Yo también. Siempre te voy a proteger Edward.

Ambos reímos, sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizás para relajar la tensión que se había instalado repentinamente entre nosotros. Edward se irguió y me ayudó a levantarme. Enlazamos nuestras manos. Recogimos la linterna del suelo y volvimos a casa. Juntos.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este one-shot. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¡Un saludo!**


End file.
